Effable
by Pepper the Mint
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur Crowley et Aziraphale. Attention : omniprésence de fluff et d'humour pas très drôle, la preuve par le titre.
1. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

_Une série de drabbles Crowley/Aziraphale que je comptais poster sur la communauté LiveJournal 52 saveurs (modérée par la très merveilleuse Nelja), mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout écrire, et je trouve ça dommage de garder ça planqué sur mon disque dur._

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est dégoulinant de fluff._

_(L'ordre des drabbles est celui des thèmes qui m'ont servi de base - vous pouvez les retrouver sur le profil de la communauté)_

**Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes**

Shamaël était bien la seule personne fréquentable En Bas. C'était lui qui avait fait déchoir Crowley.

Shamaël était... Imaginez l'adjectif "irrésistible" : un mot dix fois plus fort vous donnerait une vague idée de son charisme. Il avait une façon si suggestive ne serait-ce que de vous _regarder_... un regard absolument fascinant. capable de faire déchoir n'importe quel ange - même Aziraphale, qui n'était certes pas le plus intègre, mais sans le moindre doute le plus ingénu.

Et le plus jaloux, accessoirement. La dernière fois que Crowley avait mentionné Shamaël, l'ange lui avait lancé des regards noirs pendant tout le dîner.


	2. Les rêves impossibles

_Deuxième drabble de la série! Celui-ci est un crossover avec Sandman, une autre série de Neil Gaiman sous forme de comics, que je recommande chaudement. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je crains qu'il n'ait aucun intérêt..._

**Les rêves impossibles**

Aziraphale et Crowley étaient assis dans un café parisien. Sur la table, la une affolée d'un journal annonçait une crise boursière sans précédent.

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre hier.

- Tu as eu le temps de dormir, dernièrement? (L'ange haussa un sourcil.) Je croyais que tu suivais Trotsky, sur l'île de Pinkipo...

- Hm. 'Laissé tomber. »

Crowley avait un tas d'excuses: Depuis 1902, il n'avait pas pu dormir une seule fois. C'était éprouvant. Et puis il n'avait jamais aimé l'accent russe.

« Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai fait un rêve, eh bien, démoniaque. Je ne rêve pas comme ça d'habitude. Je fais de vrais rêves, des rêves humains. Je me demande...

- Quoi donc?

- À propos de Morphée... »

Aziraphale resta un instant figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il compléta la phrase de Crowley :

« Tu penses que les rumeurs sont fondées?

- J'en ai peur. »

L'ange observa le démon, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air préoccupé. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait trouver moyen de s'en sortir!

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir, si c'est impossible de rêver normalement. Les rêves démoniaques, c'est d'un ennui, tu n'as pas idée! Aussi peu imaginatif que l'Enfer lui-même : des damnés, des morts et de la poussière. Aucun intérêt. »


	3. Un coeur sombre qui bat

**Un coeur sombre qui bat**

En tant que démon possédant un corps humain, Crowley disposait aussi d'un coeur – au sens le moins métaphorique du terme. Un coeur en fonction, bien entendu : ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il avait l'air plus normal comme ça. Et puis les nécroses au bout des doigts, ça faisait vraiment très mauvais effet.

Cependant, en règle générale, le démon ne sentait pas battre son coeur : son activité était plutôt limitée, puisque la vie de son propriétaire ne dépendait pas de lui.

Aussi, quand Aziraphale l'embrassa, Crowley mit quelque seconde à comprendre pourquoi il sentait soudain une violente pulsation dans sa poitrine.


	4. La vérité et les pêches

**La vérité et les pêches**

« Tu en es sûr ?

- Bien entendu! Cette histoire de pomme, c'est juste pour s'adapter au public européen. La familiarité, tout ça...

- Mais toutes les églises s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une pomme...

- Foutaises. Je te dis que c'était une pêche.

- Pourtant il me semblait bien que, sur l'arbre de la Connaissance...

- Pour ce que tu en as vu, de l'arbre de la Connaissance! Tu étais toujours cloué à ta poterne, et quand par hasard tu venais dans le Jardin, tu faisais un détour de cent mètres pour l'éviter. C'est la vérité, je t'assure, Aziraphale. Le Fruit Défendu était une pêche. »


	5. Une vie de méduse

_Encore un crossover avec Sandman, la série de comics de Neil Gaiman, que je vous recommande toujours aussi chaudement !_

**Une vie de méduse**

Entre 1316 et 1385, Aziraphale s'était un peu ennuyé. Crowley était parti "méduser" quelque part en Grèce (le principe consistait simplement à dormir _très_ longtemps), et l'ange n'avait personne avec qui discuter.

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Crowley aimait tant dormir. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien apporter sinon des ennuis? De plus, les anges n'était pas autorisés à dormir, sauf exception : la Paresse, après tout, était un des sept péchés capitaux.

...Et puis, quand il avait essayé, cet homme avec des yeux brillants et un grand manteau noir qui lui était apparu lui avait vraiment fait peur.


	6. Des choses dans des corps célestes

**Des choses dans des corps célestes**

Crowley avait toujours trouvé les anges insipides au plus haut point. Il y avait des exceptions, bien entendu. Aziraphale, par exemple, était un ange intéressant, juste humain ce qu'il fallait pour être tout à fait charmant – un ange _borderline_, en quelque sorte.

Malheureusement, tous les anges n'étaient pas comme lui.

Parfois, le démon se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment dotés d'intelligence, ou s'ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de choses aussi encombrantes. Les rares fois où il avait rencontré des anges après sa chute, il avait eu très envie de toquer sur leur crâne d'une blondeur irréprochable, pour voir si ça sonnait creux.


	7. Le courage de l'ivresse

**Le courage de l'ivresse**

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup trop bu et que tu n'es pas raisonnable, Crowley.

- Moi, je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop bu pour pouvoir être encore raisonnable.

- ...Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te pendre à mon cou, s'il te plaît?

- Sss...Bon, d'accord... Tiens, je t'ai déjà dit que je sais faire des trucs dingues avec ma langue?

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR!

- Attends, je vais te montrer.

- ...!!! »

Crowley sifflota d'un air désinvolte en rejoignant sa voiture. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus giflé, tiens. Cela dit, ça valait le coup... il n'avait jamais vu Aziraphale aussi cramoisi.


	8. Perdu, pour devenir précieux

**Perdu, pour devenir précieux**

« Joyeux anniversaire ! fit Crowley d'un ton guilleret en tendant un paquet à Aziraphale.

- Mais...Je n'ai jamais eu d'anniversaire, et toi non plus!

- Et alors? Nous sommes le 21 octobre 2004, la Terre a 6000 ans, ça se fête, non? »

L'ange ouvrit son paquet. Et avala cul-sec son verre de Clos-Vougeot 1904.

« Comment...

- Aha, mystère! »

Crowley eut un large sourire satisfait. Finalement, il avait bien fait de le garder, ce bouquin - même s'il avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt d'un livre qui parlait de comédie sans être drôle.

Bon, d'accord, il avait été écrit par Aristote, et on l'avait cru définitivement perdu. Mais franchement...

_( Note: Le livre dont il est question est le deuxième tome de la Poétique d'Aristote, qui aurait été consacré à la comédie. Il a été définitivement perdu. Oui, j'ai trop lu Le Nom de la Rose. )_


End file.
